


VeloCity: A Roar In The Night

by ColeyyKocain



Series: VeloCity: A Roar In The Night [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Neon-Steampunk, Other, klance, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeyyKocain/pseuds/ColeyyKocain
Summary: WIP





	VeloCity: A Roar In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

# A Distant Roar

It was a late, cloudy night. The cities neon lights and vivid glow reflected onto the clouds, giving light off as the tall skyscrapers pierced through them. But it wasn’t only just an ordinary night, tonight, is The Colorful Lights Of Life.

 

This event is where city comes together and puts on their own light shows, many of these light shows are in city-square. Though many use this event to party and their neon vibes on. Supervised by the [the popo guards]. 

Often times there are underground raves, where many street rats, and outcasts go to party. Though often these raves and shows take a turn once the [popo] come and shuts it down, given that they’re highly outlawed. But that never stopped people from going to these parties and showing off their talents that were considered ‘taboo’ [idk]. 

And tonight, is where our story begins...

Walking on the damp, but reflective streets, was a boy, his mullet recognizable at a glance, red lensed goggles to keep back his bangs of hair, matching his cropped top leather jacket. And for his shoes, he wore tall leather boots. Having splats of color, where once light shined, gave its own vivid color of red, and on the bottom of his boots were engraved with the name, Akira K. L. 

On his way down the street, swiftly, he entered a small alleyway, leading to a sewage drain, where its lid was slightly off. Lifting it up, he jumped in, closing the lid behind him and caught the ladder to soften his fall. Underneath, were distant beats of a bass, following the sound, led him to a door. On the iron door had a sign nailed on saying, “NO TRESPASSERS”. To which, Akria simply opened the door, finding to tall figures giving him a glare, but nodded and lead him to the next room which showed the contestants and the crowd watch, dancing their own jigs, and roaring. 

After an hour or so passed, it was Akira’s turn. He approached the dance floor, eventually greeted by his opponent. A tall, lean with sunkissed skin tone. His blue eyes glowing as the lights reflected off them.


End file.
